


Приём в канун Середины Лета

by Tykki



Series: Дети Ночи [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к "Детям Ночи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приём в канун Середины Лета

_\- Я видел леди Марию однажды, - подал голос Канда. –_

_Она была сильной женщиной._

_"Дети Ночи: Логрус"_

 

В начале года Мария взялась перестраивать особняк Кроссов, в котором жила в столице, и летом все переделки наконец были завершены. Этого ждали с нетерпением: леди Кросс, старшая сестра магистра ордена, обещала после этого устроить пышный приём, восполняющий то, что полгода до этого никаких приёмов не было. А они славились далеко за пределами столицы – благодаря своей хозяйке особняк сделался едва ли не центром культурной жизни, и многим поэтам и музыкантам за эти шесть лет Мария стала музой и покровительницей, без которой они, как ни прозаично это звучит, просто бы голодали на улицах. Свой салон, впрочем, она продолжала собирать и во время перестраивания, но приёмы, когда она представляла своих протеже знати, значили для них гораздо больше.

Все знали: каждый приём Марии Кросс – настоящее событие, и пропустить его, если уж выпал случай получить приглашение, будет просто грешно.

Тем, кто видел её впервые, иногда удивлялись, что именно из-за неё жизнь в столице так кипела, ведь они видели перед собой высокую и статную – но никогда не улыбавшуюся и вечно затянутую в глухое чёрное платье женщину. Никто не осмеливался спрашивать, по кому она носит траур, но слухи множились, и по несколько раз в год писались пьесы-трагедии, в которых главная героиня переживала гибель мужа, сына, всей семьи и даже, в случае особо одарённых воображением, всей страны – чтобы потом встать на ноги и заставить поплатиться всех, кто в этом виноват. Несмотря на то, что женщина не могла вступить в  орден, все помнили о том, что Мария происходит из рода Кроссов, поэтому в одной из этих пьес обязательно случалось так, что героиня делала блистательную воинскую карьеру, переодевшись мужчиной.

Мария не могла не понимать, кто служит прототипом этих великолепных дам; однако в её салоне все эти произведения разбирались строго в зависимости от таланта автора, а не от того, как сильно он постарался польстить хозяйке.

А ещё она восхитительно пела. Но это уж происходило совсем редко.

Наверное, никакой другой женщине не доставалось столько признаний в любви, как ей – даже от едва достигших совершеннолетия юнцов и юниц, и это при том, что Мария была уже отнюдь не молода сама. Но никому ещё не довелось похвастаться её благосклонностью в этом вопросе; и разбитые сердца служили им вдохновением для новых поэм и пьес.

 

Приём в канун Середины Лета обещал быть роскошнее всех, что были до него.

Но из-за скорых сроков он не успевал стать наиболее безопасным, и это знали и Мария, и её младший брат.

\- Мы не успеем восстановить все заклинания, - заметил Мариан Кросс, тридцатитрёхлетний магистр ордена, того ордена, что не принято было называть по имени его покровителя, того ордена, что был главным оружием по борьбе с любой нечистью, угрожавшей Логрии. – Я, конечно, пришлю воинов, но, ты понимаешь…

\- Да, - Мария кивнула, но даже от этого движения в её строгой причёске не колыхнулся ни один волосок. – Поэтому я рекомендовала Его Величеству отказаться от посещения приёма. Однако он не захотел слушать.

Магистр раздражённо качнулся на каблуках.

\- Значит, нам ждать покушения, - сказал он. – И едва ли оно не испортит приём.

\- Постараемся, чтобы не испортило, - пожала плечами его сестра.  – Мы в силах справиться, Мариан.

\- Да, но жертвы были бы нежелательны, - поморщился он.

\- Я помогу рассредоточить твоих воинов, - пообещала она. – Я лучше тебя знаю сильные и слабые места особняка.

Это было правдой: её брат преимущественно жил в башне ордена, и больше ни на что его не хватало. За эти шесть лет, что они прожили в столице, он многое поменял, но для этого ему потребовалось досконально изучить всё, что ему вверили, до последнего булыжника во внутреннем дворе и до самого нового из посвящённых. Говорили, что сейчас орден функционирует как никогда раньше, но служба в нём как никогда раньше трудна. И, к тому же, очень много недовольства вызвало то, что Мариан Кросс выкинул из него всех, кого счёл неподходящими.

В любом случае, это значило, что ему было не до особняка.

Но Мариан не подвергал сомнениям решения сестры, когда они вместе склонились над планами, обсуждая стратегию обороны. Несмотря на то, что Мария подчёркнуто не имела дел с орденом, и она, и брат получили в своё время одинаковое домашнее образование, а в роду Кроссов это означало подготовку очень во многих областях.

С точки зрения Мариана, в Марии пропадал военный гений, так необходимый им из-за постоянной угрозы со стороны Логруса.

Но он знал, что сестра никогда не согласится. Что-то погасло в ней ещё много лет назад, и он знал, что и кто тому виной.

Он ненавидел тех, кто нёс за это ответ – и в Логрусе, и, увы, в Логрии. И он был бы рад, если бы Мария, как те героини, что писались с неё, взяла в руки оружие и пошла мстить. Он встал бы рядом с ней, и он был бы в этом не одинок.

Но она отказалась от всего, что могло быть связано с борьбой с нечистью. И вместо этого отдала себя тому, чтобы устроить чужие жизни, словно своей у неё больше не было.

Не в первый раз за шесть лет Мариан задумался, не вернуть ли с троп Аллена. Тот приходил раз в несколько месяцев или даже раз в год, но никогда не оставался надолго.

Однако тогда, как опасался Мариан, Мария бы просто начала заботиться о сыне. А себя бы по-прежнему продолжила хоронить заживо.

Иногда Мариан Кросс злился на сестру так же сильно, как её любил.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Если ты считаешь, что так их поставить будет лучше, значит, так их и поставим.

 

Приём открылся новым концертом для скрипки с оркестром, написанным специально для этого дня. Композитор, открытый Марией три года назад, всё время исполнения не сводил с неё встревоженных глаз, ловя хотя бы единственный признак её неудовольствия. Но она захлопала вместе со всеми и, более того, одобрительно ему кивнула – и он был счастлив.

Когда аплодисменты стихли, гости по очереди стали подходить, чтобы поприветствовать хозяйку, и первым это сделал Его Величество король Логрии.

Его звали Малкольм Лвелли, но, хотя это имя и стало известно на его коронации, им почти никто и почти никогда не пользовался. В мире, пронизанном магией, называние имён могло быть опасным – поэтому столица была просто "столицей", орден – "орденом", а король – "Его Величеством", "королём" или "сиром". За много веков к этому все привыкли и не мыслили, как может быть по-другому.

Чем человек выше в иерархии стоял, тем реже произносили его имя вслух.

Король сегодня прибыл без королевы, только в сопровождении двоих молодых мужчин-телохранителей. На них бросали взгляды украдкой, гадая, может ли кто-то из них оказаться старшим из принцев; но, пожалуй, возраст всё-таки не подходил. Если только королевская чета не скрыла рождение первенца – а это тоже подозревали, потому что иначе получалось, что дети у них начали появляться как-то слишком поздно, через семь лет после брака.

\- Особняк выглядит великолепно, - произнёс король, с ненаигранным почтением целуя руку Марии Кросс, затянутую в кожаную перчатку.

Кроссы были вторым родом в Логрии, уступая в значимости только королевскому. И об этом никто никогда не забывал.

\- Благодарю, - Мария наклонила голову, но не улыбнулась своему монарху. Впрочем, он этого и не ожидал.

Когда приветствия окончились, Мариан подошёл к сестре, сопровождаемый одним из молодых воинов.

\- Это Канда, - без предисловий представил он. – Он сегодня заступает в твоё распоряжение. На всякий случай. – Больше уточнять не требовалось.

\- Канда, - остановила она свой взгляд на воине. – Страна Ямато?..

\- Я родился в Логрии, - отрывисто сообщил мальчишка, на вид не старше семнадцати-восемнадцати. Правда, если он прошёл испытания в ордене, куда, кстати, принимали только по достижении совершеннолетия, значит, он действительно был хорош как воин.

\- Понимаю, - ограничилась Мария коротким ответом. – Что же, следуйте сегодня за мной.

Он кивнул.

 

После первого отделения бала гости обедали и смотрели театральное представление. В нём как раз и шла речь о женщине-воине, сражающейся за свой дом. У автора хватило чутья не упоминать Логрус, даже не зная истории Марии; ну а пьеса была написана талантливо.

И всё же кое у кого она вызвало недовольство.

\- Эта мода плохо влияет на окружающих, - пожаловался Комуи Ли, глава придворных магов, сидевшему рядом с ним Мариану Кроссу. – В конце концов, орден разве принимает женщин? А армия? Вот то-то и дело, что нет!  А моя младшая сестра увлекается всей этой чепухой из-за этих представлений, и я ей никак не могу объяснить, что никогда, ни за что на свете не отпущу её на поле боя!

\- Да что вы говорите, - усмехнулся Кросс, не скрывая иронии. – Сестра, значит? И сколько ей лет?

\- Шестнадцать, - вздохнул Комуи. А потом с подозрением уставился на Мариана: - А вы что, неужто считаете, что в этих сказках есть доля правды? И только попробуйте вспомнить Боадицею!

\- Может быть, всё может быть, - уклончиво ответил Кросс.  В другое время он с удовольствием бы поспорил, но сейчас его мысли были заняты другим.

А именно – тем, что он вспоминал соискателя, недавно изъявившего желание пройти испытания в орден. Соискателя звали Ли, он происходил из Жёлтой империи и едва достиг совершеннолетия, хотя по его молодому лицу без единого признака пушка над верхней губой можно было усомниться, точно ли последнее правда.

Кросс видел его мельком всего один раз. Но теперь намеревался внимательно присмотреться на самих испытаниях.

А вдруг?..

\- Мариан за идею того, что женщина как раз может быть воином, и не надо ей строить на этом пути препятствия, - вмешался король, сидевший через место от них. – Так что, Комуи, не начинай: у него заготовлены аргументы, ты проиграешь в диспуте.

\- Женщина – может быть, - поджал губы Комуи. – Но не моя сестра, не моя Линали. Я не собираюсь подвергать её такой опасности.

\- Как будто бы, сидя дома и ничему не учась, она ей не подвергнется, - фыркнул Кросс. – В каком мире вы живёте, Комуи?..

Но их разговор прервался: после окончания представления раздался удар в гонг, и все глаза посмотрели на сцену.

А туда успели выдвинуть фортепиано, и рядом с ним стояла Мария.

 - Не может быть, - оживился Комуи Ли. – Леди Мария собирается петь?..

Похожие шепотки пронеслись и в других частях стола. И очень быстро установилась почти гробовая тишина – никто не хотел помешать хозяйке.

Заиграли первые аккорды – и гости быстро узнали музыку. Мария собиралась петь "Miserere", мрачную и суровую молитву, обычно исполняемую хором, а не одним солистом.

Но голос Марии заполнил весь зал. И по последней строки, до последнего "super altare Tuum vitulos" все сидели, не шевелясь и почти не дыша.

 

После обеда гости разошлись по салонам и курительным. До второй части бала оставалось ещё добрых два часа, так что время отдохнуть и переодеться ещё было.

Мариану Кроссу в курительной возле его кабинета (которой он пользовался очень редко, впрочем, как и кабинетом) компанию составлял сам король. За несколько дней до этого один из влюблённых в Марию художников закончил её поясной портрет, и Мариан распорядился повесить его здесь.

Теперь оба мужчины курили и придирчиво рассматривали новоявленное произведение искусства.

\- Ростовой портрет смотрелся бы внушительнее, - наконец вынес вердикт Малкольм Лвелли.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Мариан. – Надо кому-нибудь из остолопов сестры его заказать – а этот можно будет повесить где-нибудь ещё.

Король продолжил внимательно изучать портрет.

\- Ты знаешь, не так ли? – спросил он наконец, не глядя на Мариана. – Что её имя значилось в списке моих возможных невест, пока произошедшие события его оттуда не вычеркнули. Она только на пять с половиной лет меня старше – и это был бы хороший союз между нашими родами.

Его собеседник не выказал удивления. Как и чего-то ещё. Мариан Кросс просто очень нейтрально заметил:

\- Надеюсь, Вы не обсуждали это с Марией.

\- Разумеется, - пожал плечами король. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что тогда она бы мне больше ни слова до конца жизни не сказала. Но из-за этого решение моего отца по поводу неё выглядит ещё преступнее.

Мариан глубоко затянулся дымом, ничего не ответив.

\- Но при этом я вижу и другую её жизнь, не связанную с троном, - задумчиво продолжил король. – Как главы рода Кроссов. Её хватка была бы не слабее твоей.

\- Скорее всего, - кивнул Мариан. – Я тоже вижу эту её жизнь. Даже если бы орден всё равно отошёл бы мне, сестра была бы как никто хороша в политике.

\- Да, - согласился король. – Логрия много потеряла: я думаю, она была бы достойна Магдалины.

\- А, - Кросс усмехнулся.  – Я тоже вспомнил Магдалину. Хотя, возможно, политика – и не самое лучшее, что можно найти в Новом Завете, но хорошо, что Магдалина взялась возражать Павлу. Я и в нынешнем-то мире многое хочу поменять, а в том, где восторжествовала бы его точка зрения, мне и вовсе бы жить было неприятно. К тому же, мне кажется, Магдалина вообще правильнее всего восприняла учение… но я пристрастен. Всё-таки она числится основательницей нашего рода.

\- Н-да, - хмыкнул король. – Легенды о происхождении наших родов соперничают весьма достойно. Даже если мы считаем, что приходимся Артуру лишь дальними родственниками. – Он отвлёкся, задумавшись о чём-то. А потом неожиданно добавил: - Получается, что он похож на Артура – тоже был отослан для безопасности и рос, не зная, чьего он на самом деле рода.

Мариану не надо было объяснять, о ком речь. Хотя имён не называлось, он был посвящён в то, где на самом деле находились королевские дети. В конце концов, если бы что-то случилось, его первоочередной задачей стало бы их защитить.

И сейчас король говорил о старшем – сыне, родившимся после семи лет брака, когда на появление детей уже перестали надеяться.

\- Как он справляется с новым занятием? – больше из вежливости поинтересовался Кросс. Он, конечно, уже присматривался и сам.

\- Говорят, он блестящий ученик, - бесстрастно произнёс король. – Хотелось бы верить, что так говорят не потому, что подозревают в нём принца.

В этот момент где-то снизу раздался глухой взрыв.

Оба мужчины вскочили на ноги.

\- А вот, вероятно, и причина, по которой сестра просила Вас воздержаться сегодня от визита, - заметил Мариан Кросс, проверяя исправность своего арсенала и чертя базовые защитные знаки.

\- Мой род всё ещё воинский, - король делал то же самое. – И даже если мой сын вернулся в столицу и узнал, кто он, это не значит, что я готов последовать примеру Утера и тут же умереть.

Кросс кивнул, и они, соблюдая осторожность, вышли из курильной. Телохранители и орденцы тут же окружили их плотным кольцом.

Трубки, забытые, остались лежать на столе за их спинами.

 

Когда раздался взрыв, Мария, только что закончившая раздавать указания слугам, возвращалась по верхней галерее в зал; Канда следовал за ней, отставая на шаг. Пол качнулся под их ногами, но они оба удержали равновесие.

\- Они пришли через сад, - определила Мария. – Разумно, там защитный круг пока что менее всего укреплён.

Впереди мелькнула чья-то тень, и Канда, вытащив меч, бросился было туда – но Мария успела его остановить, с неженской силой сжав его предплечье.

Он хотел было повернуться, чтобы спросить, в чём дело, – и в этот момент прямо перед ним от ударившего в стену заклятья полетели щепки и осколки камня.

\- Надо уходить, здесь мы как на ладони, - сквозь зубы произнесла Мария.

К счастью, дверь в ближайшую комнату оказалась совсем рядом.

Убедившись, что их не преследуют, Канда с удивлением посмотрел на леди Кросс:

\- Почему вы… меня остановили?

\- В нашем роду дар предвидения – не редкость, с возрастом я его развила, - отмахнулась она от вопроса, как от чего-то несущественного. – Нужно понять, сколько нападающих, и кто среди них, помимо магов. Его Величество не должен пострадать, тем более в моём доме.

Канда посмотрел на женщину, чьё лицо теперь было полно решимости вместо холодной отчуждённости, которую он видел до этого, и машинально поискал глазами оружие у неё на поясе.

\- Вы можете сражаться? – спросил он. На этом этапе его бы это не удивило.

\- Мне не придётся, - покачала она головой. – К тому же, пока мы видели только магов, а не воинов. Давайте проверим защиту и пойдём. Нужно убедиться, что они не успеют причинить вреда никому из гостей.

 

\- Маги, - утвердительно произнёс король, когда его телохранители отбили первую атаку. – Не воины.

\- И люди при этом, - кивнул Кросс, наклоняясь и осматривая одного из упавших. Тех, кто выжил, уже связывали и затыкали кляпом.

\- Ты их знаешь? – поинтересовался король.

Кросс пожал плечами:

\- Нет. Но, кажется, Ваше Величество недавно изволили разогнать какое-то очередное общество адептов сокровенной истины? Готов спорить, мы найдём на пленных соответствующую символику.

 

\- Это не слишком серьёзная атака, - успокоенно произнесла Мария, когда Канда оглушил нападавшего. – Они руководствовались отчаянием, но умения в них не так много. Хорошо.

Канда, связывавший оглушённого (он не мог знать, что пленные уже есть, так что предпочёл оставить его в живых), поднял голову:

\- Вы не можете предсказать, сколько их ещё осталось?

\- Предвидение так не работает, - вздохнула Мария. – Но, думаю, немного.  – Она нахмурилась. – Сейчас на вас нападут. Приготовьтесь – это будет чёрная магия.

Канда не стал переспрашивать – просто занял оборонительную стойку и зашептал охранную молитву.

\- Справа, - сказала Мария, и Канда крутанулся, ловя заклятье на рукоять меча, украшенную крестом. Помогло – дальше этого вред не пошёл.

Но нападавшего не было видно.

Мария озабоченно оглядывалась, словно совсем не боясь, что напасть могут и на неё, а потом сказала:

\- Я не знаю, где он, и как нападёт. Но если бы вы могли найти здесь…

Она не договорила – Канда едва успел отразить удар невидимого клинка, после чего зашипел от боли в плече, по которому словно когтистая лапа проехалась. К счастью, меч он держал в другой руке.

Три новых удара – один Канда пропустил, не успев сориентироваться только по движению воздуха.

Снова заклятие – оно взорвалось прямо перед глазами, и Канда почти ослеп.

В таком состоянии поединок мог быстро окончиться для него плачевно, и он напряг все чувства, пытаясь понять, откуда придёт удар.

А потом его что-то позвало – отпрянув в сторону, он вместо темноты перед глазами увидел разноцветные сполохи, которые каким-то диковинным образом складывались в картину. И в этой картине нападающий стоял перед ним и заносил меч.

Канда сделал выпад, не задумываясь.

И услышал звук падающего тела.

Через несколько секунд Мария сказала:

\- Больше здесь никого нет. И, кажется, нападение в принципе кончилось. Подождите, сейчас я найду кого-нибудь, кто займётся вашими глазами.

 

Среди орденцев оказалось несколько раненых и ни одного убитого. Из гостей не пострадал никто, и в основном они не восприняли происшествие как что-то из ряда вон выходящее: в Логрии никогда не было полного мира.

Пленных увели, тела убрали, пролом в стене заслонили кадками с деревьями, и Мария Кросс после пары секунд колебания объявила продолжение приёма.

И это было воспринято гостями с большим энтузиазмом.

 

В свободную минуту Мария зашла проведать раненых. Канда к тому времени начал различать очертания предметов, что было хорошим знаком: слепота должна была скоро сойти на нет.

Мария подошла к нему последним и, скрестив руки на груди, некоторое время за ним наблюдала. Канда молчал, ожидая, что она скажет.

\- Тот нападавший оказался женщиной, - наконец заговорила Мария. – А вы попусту тратите время в ордене.

\- Почему? – невольно спросил Канда, искренне удивившись.

Он не мог этого видеть (а к остальным она стояла спиной), но Мария едва заметно улыбнулась.

\- Рядом с вами проходила тропа – думаю, вы слышали о них. Я умею их находить, но вас направить не успела. Однако вы ступили на неё сами, и мне не кажется, что это совпадение. Вы могли бы добиться большего, чем просто жизнь воина.

\- Орден… мне необходим, - неохотно ответил Канда. – Я его не покину.

\- Это ваше дело, - пожала плечами Мария. – Жаль, что моего сына сейчас нет – он мог бы вам показать, какую именно возможность вы упускаете. Я этого делать не стану.

Канда никогда не слышал, что у леди Кросс есть сын.

\- Ваш сын – Уокер?..

\- Да, - кивнула она. – Вижу, вы не совсем неграмотны в этих вопросах. Ну что же, выздоравливайте. Благодарю вас за помощь сегодня.

Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, Канда всё равно не знал, что ещё ей сказать.

Он надеялся, что слова найдутся при следующей встрече, однако, хотя он и видел леди Кросс издалека ещё несколько раз, больше им поговорить не довелось.

Через полтора года, когда она умерла, Канда пришёл на отпевание в собор Святой Девы Марии.

Женщина, лежавшая в гробу, была так же бледна и строга в смерти, как и при жизни.

 

22.06.2012


End file.
